In related art, a technology is known for capturing an image of objects around a vehicle using a camera and performing image recognition of the captured image, for example. Another technology is also known for generating route guidance information, most appropriate for the driver, using only the feature objects that the driver recognizes from the objects detected based on the images ahead of a vehicle (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2002-5668).